Feel Again
by NightQuest
Summary: What did Yoo actually see during the final crucial minutes? Prsecutor Yoo finds herself fighting to keep her world from collapsing and following her heart. Could that blue eyed man really be the one she had thought to have known for the past two years? MinxYoo
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**: NONE OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE VAMPIRE PROSECUTOR BELONGS TO ME. THIS STORY IS WRITTEN PURELY FOR MY OWN AMUSEMENT AND ANYONE LOVING THE SERIES OUT THERE!

_**A/N:**_

_Hello and welcome to my first story of Vampire Prosecutor. This story contains SPOILERS, so be aware if you haven't yet seen the second season!  
_

_After suffering through the agonizing wait between the first and second season I was ready to tear out my hair, when we were left with this major cliffhanger and no noticeable success between Min and Yoo at all. And regrettably, there were no fanfiction out there, which would help to quench my thirst until the next season. So, I decided to at least do something and make my own contribution._

_I hope you will enjoy this ride as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know of your thoughts/ideas/requests etc. Each and every comment is appreciated thoroughly and keep me writing._

**PROLOGUE**

Her heart stopped when she heard the gunshot. Yoo saw Min fall and yet her brain refused to process it. Numbly she watched him crumble and writhe in pain and wondered if this is how they all died. Her eyes widened when his gaze suddenly glowed blue and their eyes met for a millisecond, before he covered his face in agony.

She didn't see her kidnapper approach and when he wrenched her up her feet wouldn't move. Her body was dragged across the floor and she fell, hitting her head. Her vision filled with tears as she half listened to the discussion between two men. She heard them well enough, but her brain just refused to process it. She only saw blue.

Successfully she had suppressed any thoughts on previous happenings that did not add up with her world. Prosecutor Yoo was a simple person. In her world, there were things that could happen and things that could not. And yet, over the previous months, her neatly organised self had allowed the seed of doubt to grow. Hwang Soon Bum had known something. She could feel the connection between him and Min. Something was wrong and she did not want to know. It did not belong into her world. It did not.

She saw the read-head bare his fangs, eyes glowing red, and wondered, how hard had she hit her head. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on getting away and growled in frustration. Tugging uselessly at her wrists she could feel the rope gnaw at her already raw wrists.

When she was yanked upwards from the floor her eyes once again met with his icy blue ones. This time they were burning with helplessness, regret, hate and fear. Pure fear. She did not know what to think. Never had she seen him helpless before. This did not belong into her world, she squeezed her eyes shut in denial. Only seconds later her eyes flew open again as a searing pain shot through her. Scream tore through her throat and died on her lips as she clutched at the body on top of her.

You cannot really describe that kind of pain, she discovered. Suddenly everything slows down and you can feel every inch of your body quiver in pain. The fire surrounding them was getting bigger and she wondered if she would live long enough to see the explosion. It's funny, her brain mused. Just minutes ago, she would have thought there would be nothing more terrifying than to be tied up next to a bomb watching Prosecutor Min fight for their lives. He had looked so vicious, and broken.

Through the thickening fog her eyes unwillingly searched for his. His abnormally blue eyes pierced hers and she felt calmness take over. Her body stilled. He was bleeding, she noticed. She was most likely as well. Her vision wouldn't focus any more as her body was shutting itself down from the pain. Her last fleeting memory before the darkness was one of regret. Of not being able to tell him.

_And there you go. I have couple on the next chapter ready already, but please DO let me know of you thoughts and ideas! You guys are my inspiration!_

_Love,  
_

_NQ  
_


	2. Chapter 1 - Night-time Conversations

_Hello again! Here is the next chapter of Feel Again. None of the characters are mine, all the mistakes however belong to me. _

**Chapter 1 – The Night-time Conversations**

It was hot. She felt the fire burning through her thick jacket. And it hurt, it hurt so bad. Tears trickled between her closed eyelids, leaving cooling trails on their wake. She could hear the fire crackling somewhere nearby and the smoke made her cough.

She tried to open her eyes. It was all blurry and when her vision finally focused she saw Min atop of her kidnapper. When he rose, he was covered in blood. It glowed red against his pale face. She closed her eyes again. She thought she heard a scream, but whose, she could not tell.

* * *

She opened her eyes again when all breath rushed out of her lungs and she felt like every bone in her body was crushed. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. It was dark and she was scared. She felt hot tears stream down her cheeks and she lifted her hand to her neck. It came away, warm and sticky and so red. She gazed at her palm covered in blood and screamed.

Hear screams were hoarse rasps when Hwang finally rushed to her side calling out her name. Dong Man was stuttering helplessly when Hwang barked at him to call for an ambulance.

"Yoo!", Hwang desperately grabbed at her hand witch was clutching and tearing at her throat. "Prosecutor Yoo! You're okay, I'm here. Stop it, you'll hurt yourself!" Her unseeing eyes were full of terror as her body convulsed. Hwang felt his eyes fill with tears and quickly grabbed at her wrists, keeping her from injuring herself further. Raising his eyes, he scanned the balcony above and noticed the glow. _Fire!_ His mind screamed and not a second later there was an explosion.

He covered trembling Yoo and waited for the dust to subside, before raising and glancing upwards. Blue eyes met his and Hwang swallowed. _His alive. Thank god, his alive! _Dong Mans screams tore his eyes from the man upstairs and he saw an ambulance pull into the parking lot. He watched helplessly as the medics raised the still hysterical woman onto a stretcher and sedated her. He was still standing at the same spot, when the sirens faded into the background.

* * *

The first thing she heard was the rhythmic peeping of a machine. It was strangely soothing and for a while she let herself to be lulled back into the sleep. But when she heard the sound of a chair being moved across the room, it felt as loud as an explosion and her eyes flew open. It was dark and her breathing quickened. Gasping she pressed a hand over her chest. And that is when she saw him.

He was only a silhouette, standing in front of a window, but still she recognised him. All the memories rushed back, and she felt the weight of all the horrors fell heavy on her shoulders. _There was a fire_, her mind screamed trying to go over the recent events as fast as it could. _A bomb! _She gasped, there had been a bomb. Had he really managed to defuse it on time? She didn't think he had. And when her memories finally reached her last minutes consciousness she felt her mouth open, yet no words came out. She sagged backwards, clutching her blanket, the image of him being shot and bloody still fresh on her mind.

Then, without a further thought she threw the blanked from her and stood. Dizzy and weak she would have fallen if he hadn't caught her. Deep inside she felt her organised half scream out in protest of being so near to a creature as dangerous as him, but she swallowed down her fear. When their eyes met, she felt like crying and screaming at once. It was still him after all. His familiar gaze bore into hers, his arms grasping her shoulders. She hated him! Her fingers balled into tiny fists wanting to make him hurt as much as she did. At the same time she wanted to hug him and never let go. She broke.

Tears burst form her eyes and her breathing hitched. She clutched armfuls of his jacket in a death grip and shook. She tried to yell at him for never telling her anything. Ask him what the hell was wrong with him, and who he really was? Who was the read head? Was he okay, she had seen him getting shot! So many questions and almost no answers.

In the end, she only lowered her head, bumping against his chest when she squeezed her eyes shut at the overwhelming rush of emotions. It was unfair. HE was unfair. And there was nothing she could do.

She did not know how much time passed, but when her tears finally slowed and her arms felt raw from clutching his jacked with all her might, she felt him gently tugging her forward. Numbly she let him push her backwards to her bed and sat. Her small fist was still holding his jacket, her fingers turned from white to bluish from the lack of circulation. Her emotions had burned bright and now she felt shallow. What was one supposed to feel in a situation like that?

Her head felt heavy and hung low on her chest. She heard him sigh and felt the mattress sag as he sat down next to her. She jumped as his hand covered hers and gently untangled her fingers. Their eyes met and she just gazed back. Was he still the man she knew, or at least thought she had known? Surprisingly, he held her gaze, letting her, for the first time, see past his iron walls. And her breath caught at the sight of so much pain and regret. How one person could withhold so much without going insane, she didn't know. Sadness overwhelmed her.

As if reading her mind, he broke the gaze and started to stand. Her arm flew out and clutched his jacket once more. No more would she allow him to run away. She had earned that much at least. Their eyes met, hers round and wide with anxiety, his glowering with stubbornness.

Awkwardly he held his position for a minute, before reluctantly sitting down again. Her body relaxed and she turned to gaze outside the window. The trees were gently moving with the breeze and she thought she could hear the gentle rustling of the leaves. The night was clear and full moon shone through the window casting long shadows on the floor.

She marveled the deceptively peaceful sight and unconsciously huddled closer to the prosecutor. Her grip tightened when she felt him move, but he only reached out with his free hand to grab a blanked from a nearby chair and laid it over her shoulders.

She sighed and with newly found courage gingerly rested her head on his shoulder. He tensed. "Why?" His low voice rung out in the empty room and she startled and the sudden sound. "Why are you like this?" She didn't answer. She saw his fingers tightening into a fist, knuckles turning white. For a moment, she didn't answer. "Why are you here?" her voice sounded hoarse and she remembered her injury. Slowly she raised her hand to touch the thick bandage around her throat.

He tensed even more and stood again. "I will leave". He walked towards the door. Yoo felt the unfairness of the whole situation suffocate her. "No! You owe me that much at least!" Her voice broke and her hand flew to her throat once more. It hurt.

He whirled around, eyes ablaze. "Did you not see?" his voice was too loud and she flinched. "Did you not see enough? What more could you want from me?" His chest was heaving and she saw his arm trembling.

Slowly she stood and the blanked fell from her shoulders. "Yes. I saw." She moved forward until she was standing directly before him. "Why are you here", she whispered again. He just stood there, refusing to meet her gaze. Yoo felt her lip quirk into a little smile. That was the man she had known for two years. Unbelievably stubborn and frustrating. As they were standing there Yoo admired the power she felt.

For the first time, she had made Min Tae Yeon listen to her. Encouraged by her own thoughts, she took his hand and tugged him forward. When he didn't move instantly, she felt a cold hand clutch her heart, and at the next moment wanted to scream out loud from relief, when he let her tug him forward. She sat on the couch beneath the window and after a moment he sat next to her. The room was quiet except for the rhythmic breathing of a man beside her and she had almost fallen asleep, when she felt him stand abruptly.

She rubbed her eyes defiantly and looked up. His expression, when he looked down at her wide eyes, made her heartbeat quicken. He grabbed the fallen blanked and covered her once more. Without a word she watched him take his place again and close his eyes. She let out a sigh, pulled a blanket tighter under her chin and closed her eyes.

_**A/N:** This was it for this time! Stay tuned for Chapter 2 - Frustration, where Detective Hwang will make an appearance and Prosecutor Min is not so pleased. Also, please take a minute and leave me a review. Thought/ideas/requests/criticism - everything is welcomed and highly appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 2 - Frustration

_Another week has passed already! Enjoy the Chapter 2 of Feel Again! A special thank you for the comments, you probably don't know just how encouraging it is to know, that at least someone out there appreciates the hours I have devoted for Feel Again._

_And my new category request has finally been granted, so from now on Vampire Prosecutor is available here as a category on its own, woo!  
_

**Chapter 2 - Frustration**

Hwan was worried. Yoo had been in the hospital for two days now and still hadn't woken. She was pretty badly shaken up and the wound on her neck had almost caused _him_ to nearly faint the first time he noticed it. Had Min…? He refused to let his mind wander. At least she was still human, that he was sure of. More or less anyway.

And he hadn't heard from Tae Yeon either. Where had this infuriating man hidden himself? Wallowing in self-pity or dying a slow and painful death under a dirty bridge, he had no way of knowing.

There had been no sign of anyone in the building where Yoo had been kept. That could only mean that everyone had gotten away. It made he feel relieved and anxious at the same time. The murderer was still out there. But so was Min Tae Yeon.

He parked his car and entered the building. Wrinkling his nose, he decided that he really hated hospitals. His own recent "accident" hadn't helped at all to change his mind. He slowly climbed the stairs and prayed that Yoo had finally claimed consciousness. He tightened his grip over the flowers he had grabbed from a nearby flower stall. Hopefully it would cheer her up enough. What if she never woke? His heart skipped a beat. What if this bite had turned her into something incurable? His pace quickened even more.

Panting from the effort, he took a moment to calm his breathing outside her door. Tiredly he wiped his brow and half-heartedly peeked through the little glass square. He almost choked on his own tongue. The flowers fell to the floor when he grabbed his throat and coughed.

There on a well-used white couch sat prosecutor Min, arms-crossed and looking like he didn't care for the world. Next to him was Yoo, unceremoniously sprawled over the small couch, obviously sleeping.

Hwang pressed his nose against the glass and stared. Min slowly turned his head and raised an eyebrow. Their eyes met and Hwang didn't know if he wanted to weep or laugh. Prosecutor Min Tae Yeon was indeed an infuriating man. He peeled himself off the glass and sat on the floor. Putting his head between his knees he tried to breath.

Min was shaking with silent laughter as he quietly stood up and looked at Yoo. So ungraceful, he thought. He gently raised her head and arranged a pillow underneath. She sighed in her sleep, and Min sobered instantly. What had happened that night… He still didn't dare to ponder about it too much. It was inexcusable and he would see to that it would never happen again. On that night, he swore, that never again would he put her or anyone else in such danger. One way, or another.

Hwang almost landed on his back when the door suddenly opened. Amused eyes stared down at him. Annoyed, he picked himself up from the floor pointedly ignoring the stretched out hand. He started for the cafeteria, huffing and plotting murder for the whole way.

He needed coffee. Through all the way, he didn't check to see, if Min was following him. Once he added to spoonful of sugar to his coffee, he sighed and sat next to the window. A moment later, Min gracefully occupied the chair across him.

Sipping the hot liquid, he quietly stared outside. It was a lovely day, sunny and crisp. A man and a woman were hurrying past, holding hands and laughing. His gaze followed them until they disappeared around the corner and he sighed.

Finally, Min broke the silence. "I'm sorry, hyung." Hwangs eyes flew to meet his, unbelieving. He felt his face grow hot and a vein was dangerously close to popping when he gulped down on the rest of his coffee. _This little pu…, _his inner speech was cut short when almost instantly he jumped up and roared for water as the hot liquid burned his throat. Min only covered his eyes and shook his head.

A glassful of soothing water later, Hwang pointed his finger at the still sitting man. "You!" His voice sounded slightly hoarse. "How dare you say anything at all? After letting me believe you might have died for two days," his voice cracked and he turned away, "you didn't even call."

"I'm sorry," Min repeated once more.

"What happened?"

"He got away."

The older man nodded, staring out of the window.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," came the answer.

He turned to look at the man behind the table. For the first time in ages Min looked lost.

Hwang laughed.

* * *

Yoo stretched and grimaced at the sudden pain in her neck. Turning she reeled, as she almost fell over the edge of the tiny couch. Puzzled, she sat up and looked around. She was in a hospital. She noticed a bed across the room and a little table with a bouquet of white flowers. Eyes wide, she clutched the blanket to her chest. "What…" she whispered to the empty room. Her eyes widened, as her gaze fell to a lightener next to the flowers. A very familiar lightener.

Her eyes threatened to pop as her eyes widened even more. Last night was suddenly clear before her eyes. She wanted to scream. No! She wanted the ground to swallow her and _then _she wanted to scream at her own stupidity. What had she been thinking? She yanked at her hair. Should she run away? She maniacally scanned her surroundings and saw her jacket peeking from the closet.

Almost crying out with relief she stood to make a run for it, only to land painfully on the cold floor. She yelped when the door opened and without looking scrambled to get up.

"Goodness!" A female voice chided as two soft hands helped her to get up. Surprised Yoo turned and met the eyes of a nurse, dressed in white. "Are you alright? Here, let me help you back to the bed. You really should be more careful or you could rip your wound open," the woman chattered. Yoo could only nod in silence. The woman tucked her in and checked her vitals.

"I'm glad to see you are doing okay. I hope you have rested well?" Yoo nodded. "Good, good," the nurse nodded merrily. "We'll keep you here for a few more hours and you can go home for the night."

"Really?"

"Yes, after the doctor has taken a look at you wounds you will be released and ready to go home."

Yoo sat, unmoving. Already? Could everything really be the same as it was before? She stared out of the window and was deep in thoughts when the door opened again. This time, cheerful looking Hwang marched in, tattered flowers in hand. She accepted the bouquet and a rather awkward hug and smiled in spite of herself. That felt good and familiar. Nothing like, her thoughts were cut off as her eyes caught the silent figure leaning on the doorway.

Prosecutor Min didn't really look that different at all. It must have been her overtired mind that pictured him so different last night. For her utter embarrassment, she felt a light blush spread over her cheeks as her thoughts halted at the phrase "last night". Trying to make the best out of the situation, she quickly returned her eyes to the older man before her and tried to smile

"… And when Dong Man finally passed out I almost left him there. Do I really have to take care of him atop of all that has happened already?" he was chattering on, oblivious to the sudden tension. It felt so good, listening to his familiar complaining that she finally laughed.

Hwang answered her smile and after another awkward pat on her head and wishes for swift recovery, left the room.

After that, it was quiet. Yoo had no idea, what one was supposed to say in a situation like that. Suddenly self-conscious, she pulled the blanket tighter to her chest and busied herself with combing the knots out of her hair. It had grown quite long, she mused to herself, maybe it's time to get it cut again?

"You look terrible."

Yoo huffed, but her hands continued the rhythmic movement, her eyes never leaving her lap. She felt the moment he grew too impatient and finally fully stepped into the small room. She almost laughed out, feeling ridiculously victorious.

He set a cup of coffee on her nightstand, next to the flowers. The strong smell filled the room and her hand almost twitched in the sudden thirst for the bitter liquid. She took the cup, looked around and frowned. Hmmmh. Before she could even open her mouth, Min beat her to it. "I already added sugar, it was too much of bother to bring the whole thing," he said, refusing to face her.

Amused, Yoo took a sip and indeed, two spoonfuls, the way she always had it. He must have heard her chide Dong Man countless times for forgetting it.

She decided to go bold. "How's the wound?" By now, she had figured out, that things worked differently with Prosecutor Min. For some reason, she enjoyed seeing him flustered, and sure enough, his shoulders tensed almost unnoticeably.

"It's… fine. I'm fine," came the evasive answer. Yoo nodded thoughtfully, taking another sip. "By all calculations, it should be _you_ lying here, after all you were the one who was shot. I only have this tiny scratch on my neck…."

He whirled around, looking furious. His chest rose and he opened his mouth when her serious façade finally cracked and she let out a peal of laughter.

She was still laughing when he left the room.

* * *

When the evening finally arrived and street lanterns left distorted shadows on the pavement, Yoo stepped out from the hospital. She inhaled deeply. It felt good to be outside. She pulled on her hood and suppressed an involuntary shudder. It had steadily gotten colder by the day.

At first she had felt excited about being released, but when she when finally stood alone outside with her few packed belongings in one hand and the white flowers in another, she felt sad. Empty, almost. Everything was going back to the well-known routine, and yet, things could never be the same again.

She had replayed that night over and over in her mind and still couldn't decide, if she wanted to know the truth, or not. Her hand went to her neck, which was still covered with a light bandage. She had seen the wound underneath though. Two ripped holes, they would probably even leave a faint scars, she had been told. Bitter smile appeared on her lips. Like she needed any more reminders of him.

* * *

She had gone half-way and was in a more seclude area next to the river, when she felt somebody following her. When her senses first picked up a presence behind her, her vision filled with red and her mind screamed for her to run. She swallowed down the fear, mentally squared her shoulders and continued her leisurely pace. She will not be scared for the rest of her life, she repeated to herself.

When a bench appeared, she casually sat down and looked around. There was no-one in sight. She let out a long sigh. She hadn't even realised she had been holding her breath. Tiredly she rubbed her eyes with one hand and looked at the sky. It was cloudy and you couldn't see the stars. But even the knowledge, that even though you couldn't see them, they were there, was comforting.

As she stood, she noticed a loose shoelace. Without a thought she knelt to tie it, when suddenly the light was blocked by a very solid body before her. Taking an extra second, to keep her heart lurching from her chest, she stood. Her eyes met an all too familiar mocking smirk of prosecutor Min.

Her own answering stare said clearly _I am not amused,_ when she brusquely stepped around him and continued her walk. She swore she heard his lip curl, when he turned to follow her. Yoo Jung In was really in no mood for stupid games tonight. All she wanted was to be back at home, pour herself a glass of wine and enjoy a warm bath. She smiled at the thought.

When she took out her keys to unlock the door of an apartment complex, she turned to glance behind her once more. And there he was, dressed as smartly as ever, hands stuffed in his coat pockets, leisurely leaning on a lamp post. He was staring at the building. "I didn't know you lived in such a place."

Yoo raised her eyebrows. Why should he? He never even joined his colleagues for a drink after a solved case, least he be interested in their personal lives. With that thought, she turned and went inside.

_A/N: Yoo and Min and their ridiculous chemistry and endless teasing make my daily routine brighter! As always, comments/requests/ideas etc are highly appreciated! Chapter 3 – Who Goes Knocking on My Door? will be here next week. See you, NQ xxx_


	4. Chapter 3- Who Goes Knocking on My Door?

_Hello lovelies! Once again a week has passed and I can present a new chapter! Thank you SO SO much for the encouraging reviews! You are awesome!_

**Chapter 3 – Who Goes Knocking on My Door?**

Surprisingly, life went back to being more or less normal. They kept working, spending days solving cases and looking for clues. Five months later the absence of Dr. Jo still lingered strongly and Yoo felt sad. She didn't know the details behind his last days and the madness that had seemed to overcome him. On some days she wondered, if she really wanted to know. But in the end she always arrived at the same conclusion. She was a prosecutor. She needed mysteries and lived for solving seemingly unsolvable riddles. Truth is what matters, no matter how gruesome.

It was getting late, but Yoo was still sitting behind her desk, typing away a report on the latest case. At times she glanced at the office of her superior. He was still there as well, head bowed over whatever document he was studying. Sighing wistfully, she wondered if a day would ever come, when prosecutor Min would actually ask for help. Not likely. She only had one paragraph to go, when two hands landed on the chair next to her.

Yoo ignored him and kept typing.

She heard him huff in amusement, but he stayed silent. After a finishing dot, she turned around to face him. "Can I help you?" His expression was amused and it annoyed her. She started to rise, but a cup of coffee was thrust before her. "You've worked hard." Yoo peered at him suspiciously and sniffed the coffee. Min laughed. Her eyes shot upwards to meet his. Not often did it happen that he voluntarily offered any kind of conversation besides stiff pleasantries. Once again he had remembered the sugar. She nodded in approval and took another sip.

Together they locked the building down and slowly strolled through the empty park. Even though lit with streetlamps, it still gave Yoo the chills. The walked in silence. At times, he would do that. Walk her home and leave without a word. Yoo was reluctant to admit, but it felt safer with him by her side. She was still nervous, when walking alone and she hated herself for that. Just one guy had managed to turn her into a scaredy-cat, jumping at every sound.

Without noticing, they had arrived. Surprised, she looked around and gave him an absentminded nod. She was fumbling with her keys when his voice stopped her.

"It will be over soon. You will never have to be afraid again." Their gazes met for moment, before he turned and made his way back. She was still standing there, when he disappeared around a corner.

* * *

That night she just couldn't fall asleep and her treacherous mind kept repeating and analysing his words. What had he meant? Why now? She whirled and turned, upset with herself for letting herself be affected so easily. The clock on her nightstand read 2:52 when she finally fell into restless sleep.

She dreamt of red eyes. It was almost always the same. Everywhere she looked, she only saw red eyes. Her breath quickened when she tried to turn and run, but couldn't. Desperately she was stumbling in the darkness and fell. She cried out loud, when the eyes appeared right before her. Screaming and kicking she tried to back away when a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed at her.

Her eyes opened and she screamed. The grip on her shoulder tightened and she blindly reached out for something. Her fingers landed on her old alarm clock and without a thought she hurled it at her attackers head. With a dull _ding_ the grip loosened and she scrabbled across her bed towards the door. Her feet got tangled in the sheets and she fell to the floor with a scream.

"YOO!" A voice called out and she froze on the floor. Slowly she picked herself up and stood. The light was suddenly switched on and she shielded her eyes from a sudden light. When she opened them again, she was faced with a rumpled looking prosecutor Min standing next to her bed, a trail of blood trickling from his brow. Yoo gaped mouth opened. Finally she managed a choked "What the hell Min?" The man had even a nerve to smirk.

The shock wore off and gave way to fury, "What the HELL!" she yelled.

Her outburst echoed shallowly as she stood there panting, staring at the intruder. Only then did she finally notice the state he was in. His usually faultless appearance was ruined by the messy hair, mud-caked shoes and pants. The worst was the slowly growing red splotch, contrasting painfully with his white shirt and a tiny hole in the middle of it. "Oh my _god, _did you get shot again?"

His eyes widened as she marched over and unceremoniously yanked his shirt-tails from his pants. He grabbed her wrist, mouth agape and stared at her. "What?" her voice was sharp. "_You_ came here, keep your mouth shut." It sure looked like had indeed been shot. How he had made his way here or why, were questions she was afraid she would never hear the answer to.

Blood was slowly trickling to her carpet and her arms were soon covered in his blood. Wordlessly she took him to the kitchen and sat him next to the table. Systematically she took out her first-aid kit and bandages. She was no stranger to wounds and patching up oneself, but a bullet wound… By all means, he should be in a hospital. She ground her teeth together.

"Take off your jacked," she ordered without turning and heard a faint rustling. He looked very pale when he sat there, rolling up his shirt sleeves, she noticed. He surely has lost a lot of blood... She froze. Blood. Her eyes widened and she almost ran form the room. At that moment he looked up, shadows of tiredness under his eyes. She chided herself for her foolishness, of course not. He would never. _Hopefully_, her treacherous mind added.

She knelt before him, and gently wiped the blood. "Is the bullet still in?" she asked without looking up. He felt him shake his head and sighed in relief. Patching up she could do, but chasing a piece of metal in an open wound would be a bit too much. The wound wasn't big and she remembered how he had been absolutely fine in two days after being shot. "Do you need stiches?" Once again he shook his head. She had thought as much.

She cleaned the wound and did her best to stop the bleeding. She felt his eyes on her, but refused to be distracted. When she finished bandaging him up the best she could, she gave a loud sigh and sat on the floor right before him, too tired to move. It was quiet for a while and she had almost nodded off, when he nudged her shoulder gently. She jumped, head snapping upwards.

"I left the door opened."

Yoo gave him an odd look, before standing and making her way to the door of her apartment. She gave a surprised shout when she saw the state it was in. The lock and half of the door were completely smashed in and destroyed.

She turned when she heard rustling and saw Min leaning against the wall. He shrugged nonchalantly, "You were screaming and I didn't have a key."

"That's it?" She couldn't believe her ears. "How about ringing a doorbell like a normal person, instead on breaking in and scaring me half dead? "She sounded incredulous. Startled, Yoo discovered she wasn't even that angry anymore. He only shrugged again and went back to the kitchen. She stared at her destroyed door a minute longer, before placing a chair under the lock, keeping it from opening.

His eyes were closed when she entered. A trail of dried blood was still on his brow and she gave a disbelieving laugh. When his eyes opened, they glowed blue. Yoo stopped breathing. The colour was as mesmerising as she remembered. Shaking off the stupor she grabbed a clean towel. When she walked closer and put her hand on his shoulder, she could swear his eyes got even brighter.

"You've got some blood here," she wiped away the dried trail. There was no wound. Stepping back, she started to clean the mess of blood and bandages. "You owe me a new door." He smirked. "And an alarmclock."

* * *

When she finally laid down on her bed again she could already see the glow of the rising sun.

What felt like only minutes later, she woke at the sound of loud knocking, followed by a low murmuring. Groggily she stumbled out of the bed, rubbing her blurry eyes as she made her way to the door. Min stood there. Shirtless. She shook her head and did a double take. His short hair was wet and in one hand he had a towel. And currently he was happily chatting with her neighbours from the apartment across.

As she approached, Min turned. "Ah, you're awake." She gaped at the spectacle and the atrocious man had the nerve to actually wink at her. She felt a blush spread across her cheeks and suddenly felt very uncomfortable, dressed only in her tiny shorts and a tank top. "Your lovely neighbours were worried about you," he indicated at the smashed in door, "and I was just explaining, that you are completely fine and it was all a big misunderstanding."

Yoo nodded dumbly, as Min said his goodbyes and shut the door. "Misunderstandings?" Min shrugged, "I told them I forgot my keys," and walked to the kitchen.

_And they bought that? _Yoo followed incredulous and still not completely awake. He didn't _have _a key. Her mind was slowly catching up and she hurried to the living room where Min had spent the night. He was just about to put on his shirt, when Yoo grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around. The bandage was gone and so was the wound.

He didn't pull away, only waited quietly for her reaction. Refusing to be shocked, she nodded seemingly happy with the outcome and stepped back. "I'll have some breakfast. When you're finished here, join me in the kitchen."

She had put on her dressing gown and was nibbling at her toast, when Min stepped into the kitchen and sat across from her. She didn't offer him any and he didn't ask. She was swallowing the last bite when her cell rang. Two pair of eyes stared at the name "Hwang Soon Bum" flashing on the screen. Clearing her throat, she answered.

"Yoo! Thank god, have you heard from him?" enquired the detective. She frowned. "What? Who?" "Tae Yeon of course!" Her eyes shot up, staring at Min.

"I wasn't there when I promised. What if he's dead, what if…"

"Hwang!" She cut out his growing pity-parade, "His here." There was a pause. "His fine and all", she continued. "Umm, do you want to talk to him or…" she continued awkwardly.

A whole minute passed in silence, before Hwang finally replied. "It's okay, khm. Tell him I'm sorry."

She stared at her phone, before closing the lid and settling it on the table. Waiting, she looked up at him. Min was staring out of the window.

"So. Are you going to tell me what all of this was about?"

He still didn't look at her.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," he started and Yoo huffed. _Inconvenience? _How about being the bane of her existence? He frowned, like he had heard her venomous reply, but continued. "I usually go to Soon Bum, when something happens, but he seems to be out of the city and…" he stopped, when Yoo slammed her palm down onto the table. "_Usually? _So being shot is a regular occurrence?"

He kneaded his chin, looking thoughtful. "No, not really." "Thank god for small miracles," she muttered darkly. He almost smiled, but she could sense, that he was already far away.

She stood and busied herself with making coffee.

"I found him, you know," he said, when she sat down again, steaming cup in one hand.

And she knew. Her eyes widened and she carefully sat her mug down.

"How long?" she swallowed. "How long have you been looking for him?"

Their eyes met again and this time Yoo felt something shift inside her.

"I never stopped."

For the first time that night she dreamt of blue eyes instead of red.

_A/N: And that's that for this time again. Next week look forward to Chapter 4 – Things That Go Bump in the Night. An old friend shows up for a visit and Min just can't relax._


	5. Chapter 4 - Things That Go Bump in Night

_Time for Chapter 4! Thank you again everyone who took the time to leave me a review. Highly appreciated, as always! The fresh ideas made me completely re-think a huge part of the overall storyline. All for the best!_

**Chapter 4 – Things that Go Bump in the Night**

As she expected, Hwang acted strange whenever she was around for the next couple of days. Even Dong Man noticed. In his puppy-like way he buzzed around her.

"For the hundredth time, I have no idea what's his problem! Go annoy someone else!" she finally exploded. The boy put on a perfect imitation of a kicked puppy and slinked away. She almost choked on her coffee, when Dong Man stopped the just arrived Min and pointed at her. "She's _super_ mean today!" he whined. Min laughed and patted his head. She squinted at the pair. Picture-perfect image of an owner and a loyal dog.

On the morning after the "incident" as she now called it in her head, Min had arrived late. Probably went by his home. Or took a nap somewhere, her inner voice whispered nastily. Anyway, he had had no right to look like he just walked off a magazine ad.

"Feeling under the weather today?"

She had ignored him.

"You know, you really should stop going out on workdays…." He offhandedly noted, walking past. Stunned, she whirled around. "YOU!" She pointed an accusing finger at his chest. "After I spent a whole night…"she sputtered.

He had laughed. Loud and clear. And she could only stare. Something _had_ changed again. Bit by bit she was figuring him out. Overwhelmed by her discovery she sat again, still staring at the now-closed door.

She jumped, when a polite coughed brought her back from her musings from that day. Hwang stood next to her table, still looking uncomfortable. She sighed and raised an expectant eyebrow. The detective handed her two thick folders and made a beeline for the door. She sighed again in frustration. It wasn't her day. Yoo cocked her head, looking at the mess on her table. Then again, make it week.

* * *

After a week Hwang finally stopped treating her like a walking disease and accepted the fact, that she had, in one way or another, become part of his and Mins little inside circle. At first, she hadn't thought much about it. Yet, as the time went on, she discovered just how much things had actually changed.

For the first time she had entered Mins office and found him reading a book and sipping wine after a busy day, she had done a double take to make sure she hadn't entered the wrong room. At his questioning look, she just flopped down on an empty chair and continued to unabashedly stare at him.

Not the one to back down, Min gently set down his glass and leaned forward, one hand under his chin, challenge shining in his eyes. Unbeknownst to her, they had entered a staring contest, where neither of the opponents accepted defeat. She couldn't bring up another instant in her mind, where she had seen Min look so carefree or unabashedly teasing. After a while light in corridor flickered out and she frowned. "You're late." He looked amused, but didn't back off. "So are you."

Yoo stood up and turned. "You should go home." When his hand gently touched her shoulder only a second later, she almost screamed aloud. No man should be allowed to move as fast as he did. With a satisfied smirk he handed her a folder she had forgotten on the table. "You forgot something," he marked offhandedly, eyes still shining with mischief. Only when standing in the darkened corridor outside, did Yoo remember that she had completely forgotten to ask her question - the actual reason for seeing him in the first place.

* * *

The rest of the week passed quietly. So did the next and also the one after that. As almost a whole month has passed without incidents and Yoo was getting suspicious. More and more did the situation remind her calm before storm. She tried to push off the nagging feeling at the back of her mind and just enjoy the normality for a change.

They had finally settled into almost comfortable routine. Choi and Hwnag still performed their personal circus daily and it never stopped amusing Yoo. Did they ever remember what started their argument, when they were still going on about it two hours later? She seriously doubted they even knew. Her nightmares still sometimes woke her screaming, covered in cold sweat and gasping for breaths. But even the horrifying dreams were slowly but steadily leaving her. She hadn't heard a word about the read head, and against her own strong politics as a prosecutor, was willing herself just to forget he ever existed.

And Min? They acknowledged each other. Which definitely counted as a sign of progress. A nonchalant "Good morning", a solitary cup of coffee on her table corner every now and then, a little longer then professionally appropriate glances here and there.. Lately it was easier to breath, Yoo had noted. When she shook hands with fellow prosecutors she didn't instinctively flinch and even her evening walks home became effortless. A little smile grudgingly crept on her everything, things were superb.

* * *

When she glanced at her bedside clock, it announced 4:18. Sighing, she turned another side. Three more hours, her brain rejoiced, as she tucked herself in. And then she heard it. The noise, which had woken her in the first place, her fuzzy brain realised. You would expect a normal person to panic. To scream and call the police at very least. Well. Prosecutor Yoo groaned, pulled a blanked over her head, gave up after half a minute and stood. Groggily she rubbed the last bits of sleep from her eyes.

"Min?" Her groggy voice rang out in the silent apartment. She cleared her throat and raised her voice, while slowly moving through the darkened apartment, "Tae Yeon! I swear, if you broke my door again…." The words died on her lips. The curtains in the kitchen were kept opened. Yoo had never bothered to close them, in case she wanted to get a glass of water during the night. She didn't like complete darkness. Streetlights gave enough light to softly lighten her tiny kitchen. And now, it effortlessly illuminated a pair of bright red eyes.

Light shone back from his overly toothy smile, when he saw her approaching. "Ah! Prosecutor Yoo! I have missed you so." She didn't move and he frowned. "Please sit. I'm sure the conversation will get uncomfortable enough without you having to stand."

* * *

She didn't know what time it was, only that it must still be early. First rays of sunlight peeked through the windows. Her toes were freezing as she laid on her kitchen floor. She couldn't feel her arm and she couldn't even tell, if it was because she was laying on it or was it because of the fall. She tasted blood. It was cold.

She must have passed out, because the next moment she opened her eyes, sun was shining brightly in her eyes. Groggily she observed her surroundings. She was still on her kitchen floor, laying in the middle on broken glass and the remains of her chair. Gingerly she touched her lip and winced. She tried to stand and whimpered. Desperately she stared around for anything, anything at all that would help. Her eyes landed on the phone. Yoo never used the land-line, multiple times had she even thought of finally disconnecting it. She couldn't be happier over her own laziness.

She half-crawled, half-dragged herself over the floor and slumped against the counter for couple of minutes, catching her breath, before reaching for the phone. Min answered his usual crisp way after a second ring. "Min…" She whispered and for some stupid reason she started to cry. Angrily she tried to wipe away the offending tears, but they just kept falling. "Yoo!" he was instantly alert. "Breathe. Where are you?" "Home," she managed between sobs.

"Keep talking, I'll be there in 20 minutes." It made the tears faller even heavier. "Tell me what happened." Nodding to herself, she tried her best to calm. "He was here." There was a moment of complete silence, followed by a loud crack and surprised cries. After a moment, she could hear him take a steadying breath. "Are you okay?" his voice still wavered and she could only nod. Tears had started falling again.

She was still grasping the phone in a death grip, when he burst through her front door. At first he rushed to her bedroom, all the way calling her name. She didn't even have the strength to call out. She heard him looking around and then finally he entered the kitchen. He fell to his knees next to her, hand hovering over her, yet not trusting enough to touch. With her final scraps of energy, she raised her eyes to meet his. They were shining with unshed tears and Yoo smiled.

* * *

Once again she woke in an unfamiliar place. Even now, she couldn't help but wonder at her awful luck. Keeping her eyes strained to the ceiling, she felt her whole body starting to tremble. Her fists squeezed the blanket and her breaths turned into short gasps. Her vision blurred with involuntary tears. Then the door burst open and warm hands covered her own. "Yoo! Breath, breathe! You're safe now!" She blinked rapidly and the worried face of Detective Hwang swam into focus. She got her trembling under control and swallowed. "Where is he?" He looked lost and Yoo felt frustration settle in. "Tae Yeon! Where is he?"

Hwang stood and looked away. "He… He's not here." She sat up suddenly. Oh god, had the red-head come back? Her heartbeat picked up when she grabbed Hwangs arm. "What happened?" He looked uncomfortable. "I don't know. He brought you here and just left." Yoo nodded and collected her thoughts. "Okay." She finally made up her mind. "Thank you for the help." She pushed off the blanket and stood. Hwang reached out to steady her swaying form but she put up her hand. "I'm okay."

However, when she unbelieving stared at herself from the bathroom mirror, she decided that _okay_ might be a bit too strong word for her current situation. Every bit of visible skin seemed to be covered in pink, red, blue, yellow and green. Even her face. She gasped. He had done it on purpose, that bastard, she was sure of it. Killing her would have been the easiest. But why? Her brow furrowed. It had been already half a year of peace, she had almost forgotten about him… But someone hadn't. _Min_! He was still chasing the red-eye. His words echoed in her ears, _You'll never have to be afraid again, You'll be safe. _It was aimed at Min. This sick bastard had watched and played them like fools. Her lip curled.

Hwang jumped up when Yoo stormed out of his bathroom looking viscous, close to murder actually, he realised with a startle. "Where does he live?" her voice was low. "Who?" Hwang stuttered with confusion. "Min Tae Yeon, give me his address." She looked terrible, covered in bruises, eyes shining with some inner fire. Wordlessly he scribbled down an address and watched her storm off. _Please don't kill each other, _he whispered watching her disappearing form.

The whole ride there the taxi driver kept stealing glances at her. She had tried to cover as much as possible with gloves and a scarf, but apparently it wasn't enough. However, currently she was too worried about another unstable man. She was digging through her purse for some change, when the driver dared to open his mouth for a first time. "Are you going to kill anyone?" Her answering smile was truly terrifying, "If his lucky!"

Nobody answered. Of course nobody answered. She cursed and for the thousandth time tried again. "Min," she yelled pounding at the door. "I know you're in there. Open this door right now!" Still no answer. She continued her pounding until a door on her right opened and scared looking woman peeked out. "Is everything alright?" She visible shrunk back when Yoo faced her. "Everything's perfect," Her grin was feral "I just forgot my keys." The door slammed shut.

She continued with her pounding until her arm seriously hurt. "God damn it Min, if you won't open this door right now, I'm going to shoot the lock! And I'm serious!" There was a moment of silence, during which she seriously weighed on just carrying out her threat, when she heard shuffling. There was a _snap_ and the door clicked open. Cautiously, she peered it open and stepped inside.

It was dark. Even the curtains were pulled close and helplessly she patted the wall, looking for the switch. She stumbled over something and prayed it wouldn't be a dead body. She heard an nervous giggle and clamped a fist over her mouth. Finally the light flickered on and she gasped at the sight.

It was a chaos. Worse than chaos. It looked like every piece of furniture had been smashed or ripped apart. Her eyes followed the path of destruction and she wandered deeper into the apartment. During the whole time, her brain tried to yell at her for entering a dangerous animals den and her common sense, hell, every instinct of survival in her body screamed at her to run. She bravely swallowed down the fear and pushed on.

"Min?" she hesitantly called out. She almost rolled her eyes, when there was now answer. After what felt like an eternity and an unhealthy amount of missed heartbeats later, she finally found him in the kitchen. From the first glance, the situation looked bad. She clicked on the light and her eyes widened even more. It got worse. _Bad_ didn't even start to cover the situation. Even the kitchen hadn't escaped the mass destruction. In one corner she saw a shattered glass in a puddle of red liquid and a shudder ran down her spine. She decided to ignore it. For now.

The worst however looked the unmoving prosecutor himself. He hadn't changed, but he had lost his heavy suit-jacked somewhere in the process. One of his sleeved was rolled up and the other looked like it might have been half-way ripped off. She swallowed and took a step forward. "Min?" she whispered. He didn't turn around, but she saw the shimmer of blue from the window reflection.

She tried again. "Min? I'm fine. That bastard only did it to scare me, you don't have to feel responsible or anything." With a snarl he whirled around. Now she was too scared to even back away. He looked positively terrifying. His hair was tousled and couple of first buttons missing. Little specks of red adorned one of his sleeves, but he seemed to be unharmed. But when their gaze met, he slumped against the window with a thud. His eyes were the scariest. They were the eyes of a pained animal. His pupils were dilated and they kept flickering over her. She took a tentative step forward and raised her hand. "It's okay," she whispered. Too fast for her eyes, he grabbed her wrist and she screamed out in pain.

"Does this look okay do you?" He boomed still clutching her wrist. Already she could feel new bruises forming. Gasping she tried to yank her arm free. He didn't even seem to fully recognise her. "You're hurting me!" A flicker of emotions passed over his face and shocked, he dropped her hand. Slowly he took a step back. Then another and turned. "Leave!" Was all he said, before locking himself, to what she assumed to be his bedroom. She sighed and covered her eyes for a moment. She really, really didn't need this right now. Resigned, she got to work.

* * *

When she pried her eyes opened, she groaned and rubbed her neck. Horribly uncomfortable, she tried to move. And then he was there. Just in front of her. So suddenly, that she didn't even have time to startle. It unnerved her even more, how he kept just staring at her. She clutched at her rapidly beating heart. "Don't do that." "I told you to leave." His voice was even, which was nice. There had been a bit too much growling the last time she saw him. He also had taken time comb his hair. And with a relieved sigh she looked into his eyes. Familiar and boring straight through her.

She smiled. "Somebody needed to clean up the mess." His face stayed unchanged and she grew uncomfortable. Fidgeting, she tried to slink around him. "I should probably go home now. I just wanted to see that you're okay…" her words slid into awkward halt. He didn't answer. Uncomfortably she moved into the hallway, looking for her hurriedly discarded shoes. "Why?" She frowned and looked back at him. "Why do you stay? You have seen what happens when you do. You have seen, what he is…," at the last part, Min turned his back to her again, and Yoo heard the unsaid. _What I am._

"Because you are my colleague. And my friend," her own voice trembled. "You are a person I care about. You are nothing like him." She was now standing with one shoe on, the other awkwardly dangling in one hand.

"I promised, you'd never have to go through this again and now…." His whisper broke in the end and Yoo dropped her shoe. Single heel clicking, she stood behind him. "It was him. He is the one at fault. Without you I'd have been dead a long time ago," she explained to his back. He tensed. Before her courage left her, Yoo swiftly put her arms around his middle and hugged his back. "We will catch him. Together. And then we will be free."

_A/N: And this as far as the pre-written chapters go. From now on I can't promise regular, once-a-week updates. Chapter 5 IS currently being written, and to not leave you in complete dark, we'll finally see how our Vampire Prosecutor reacts and deals with recent developments. _

_Be sure to leave a review with your thought/ideas/requests etc. They're all cherished and extremely motivating!_

'_Til next time!_


End file.
